Prior art tables for stationary power tools were made of cast iron which could be formed in a single casting operation to provide a top working surface of uniform flatness and a material composition which provides a rigid durable work surface. Until the present invention, other tables were noncompetitive with the cast iron table be it for reasons of economy, stability, or wear characteristics.